kungfupandafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lifovision
Lifovision is an American interactive television life experience created by Malik Homiversity, it is a co-production between Dellatop Drawers and Wordenedia. The experience immerse audiences into the world of film and television industry using the Satellaxis, a sattellite turned visible axis. It was released by Wordenedia on July 23rd, 2019. By: Abdur-sRazzaq Abdul-Malik. November 9th, 2018. Plot Lifovision finds guests going on a Spy Kids 3D: Game-Over inspired adventure to the Lifovision (Tverse): a television planet known for harboring life on television: TV shows, movies and comedic sketches as well. In this reality/television adventure, audiences go to the Lifovision Room, the main hallway where the entities of life are television related. While this adventure is caught between life and television itself, guests are also using 1D Glasses and FakE1D glasses, while also discovering elements of CGI technology live and in person for the first time as well-it's a television like never before. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. January 11th, 2019. Cast and characters Roc the Artist: himself. Malik Homiversity (A.T.). Moriani and Zarramoni. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. December 18th, 2018. Production Lifovision was developed in November 2018, it is mainly described as a television life exprience aimed at children and famillies, it is a co-production between Malik Homiversity and Dellatop Drawers. The plot of the experience is written by Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik and Malik Homiversity, it is a combination of both real life entities and television programming, the experience was released on July 22nd, 2019. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. December 23rd, 2018. Design Lifovision was inspired from both real life itself and the world of television industry, it is similar to movie attractions and walkthrough attractions. This one of first projects not to include visual effects, as well as one of first to be interactive, while the project mainly excludes 3D, RealD3D and 4D, it is instead replaced with the creative dimension of 1D and FakE1D. Paper-made versions of the Malik Homiversity characters were cast to star in the experience as well as the TV narrator who will be voiced by Roc the Artist himself. In April 2019, Lifovision metal suits were animated by Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik for the experience itself. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. February 2nd, 2019. Drawing Drawing began on April 13th, 2019 and concluded on April 18th, 2019 in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. By: April 18th, 2019. Home Media Lifovision will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 13th, 2019. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. February 6th, 2019. Trivia * The story of the experience was inspired from the 2003 film, Spy Kids 3D: Game Over. * The experience utilizes traditional computer animation and hand drawn photo realism. * The experience itself was inspired from the AMC theater in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. * The address is 1700 Clipboard street. * The Lifovision disc itself is located at Malik Homiversity. * The Lifovision (Tverse) planet itself functions like the Earth. By; Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. January 29th, 2019. Television series Main article: Lifovision (TV Show). A television series called Lifovision is in the works with Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik returning to write and direct the sitcom. The series will be filmed with LV cameras with aspects of TV sets as well. The series will be produced by Dellatop Drawers and Wordenedia. Malik Homiversity distributed the series in U.S. and American nationwide and onto video media player content, the series premiered on June 3rd, 2019. The series was ordered for a second season and premiered on August 8th, 2019. The series was again ordered for a third and final season on the same day and will premiere with a stage live episode on January 1st, 2019. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. April 19th, 2019. Category:Dellatop Drawers Category:Lifovision